


i didnt know

by jenness77



Category: Cobra Kai
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Healing, M/M, Other, Understanding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenness77/pseuds/jenness77
Summary: Robby blurts out something Sensei told them in confidence to his dad. Johnny goes to Daniel for the real story of why  Daniel has hated Cobra kai for so long  then helps him cope
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Robby Keene & Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i 100 percent apologize for this not beta'd at all it just came tumbling out . I will fix later.

Robby and his dad had been going round and round with arguements today of events that had taken place. THis round they were now arguing about Daniel fucking LaRusso and his hatred for Johnny. Robby, had let out a dry laugh.

":Dad, funny enough Mr. Larusso does not hate you personally , he never hated you".

Johnny paused only for a moment before starting again " I've know Danny for 33 years, his anger and hatred and jealousy was always because I was better than him. And he knew it "

Robby hung his head , shaking it as he stepped foward " Dad , he didnt like what you and your friends did to him up to the tournement or during. He did beat you and Dutch tho."

" Okay so he is better than me " Johnny cut his son off. He was tired of hearing this . Robby took a few steps closer to him, with a heat he never saw in that green gaze before .

" Dad , for the last time , it wasn't you , or Bobby, or any of your friends.... it . it was what happened a year later. No kid should be treated like he was, no matter what age . What Krease and Cobra Kai did, he was still a kid Dad. You go off easy " 

Johnny wasn't sure he had heard his son correctly but judging by the way his son reacted after the words came out of his mouth . He had heard right. Johnny's eyes searched his son's face, which at the moments was filled shock and surprise. Then Robby let out a groan and his eyes wide with fear of letting a secret slip. Johnny had looked down at one point but flicked his eyes back up to his son on the last few words he had said. 

" What? what did you just say ?" Johnny asked "Just that last part"

Robby once more backed up away from his father began to stutter " dad, its, its nothing. I shouldn't have said anything " Robby could feel his heart thundering in his chest threatening to beat right out . He watched his fathetrs expression change.

Johnny grabbed the car keys and wenty out the front door to the challenger sitting outside. Robby rushed to the door realizing that his dad was eith going to the LaRussi house to find out what little nuggest Robby let sliip out , his eye round with horror as he saw he was too late to stop him. He searched his pocket frantiically for his phone .Robby shot off two very quick messages .  
"Sam, where is your dad" and " Mr. Larusso I fucked up" with both messages sent he prayed for the best.

I'm sorry this is such a mess . I'm writing it at 12:45am. aside from punc, and grammer let me know what you think .- jenn


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny trying to get get to the door and not let his thoughts over take him

The words Robby spouted at him, rolled around his brain over and over again. “Dad, it wasn’t what you did, or Bobby or Dutch. It was what Cobra Kai did to him that he hated. It was Kreese and Terry and Mike” Johnny shook his head, who the hell were those other people. Johnny had never heard those names before. 

He turned on the radio trying to drown out the rest of the thoughts that played at the edge of his mind. Why didn’t Daniel say anything? Or had he and Johnny just didn’t listen to him as per the usual. 

Where they friend? No, not yet, maybe on the way to being friends, but Johnny had let his former enemy in further than he had wanted to. Leaned on him a tad, let him take some of the burdens Johnny felt. 

Johnny felt a little annoyed that Daniel felt he couldn’t open up, especially since they had, had an almost bonding moment when they went out to test drive the car. Johnny sighed once again as he pulled into the Larusso’s driveway. If they would of just let shit go, Danny probably would have become one of Johnny’s close friends, now all they had was some sort of mutual respect and a beer to share in between them. The longer Johnny thought about Kreese possibly harming Daniel long after the tournament made him sick a little bit. Especially since Mr. Miyagi came to help Johnny after Daniel won. 

Johnny smiled a little as he remembered Dutch and Jimmy saying they saw Daniel once and gave a quick apology to him. Bobby and Tommy went a little further and reached out when The older Sensei died. Not Johnny tho. Oh, he knew the kid’s mentor had passed but still couldn’t bring himself to go see the kid and offer a kind word. He wasn’t sure what was stopping him from doing it and always poked fun at the other guys for doing it.

Now here he was, getting out of the car, Daniel had replaced him with, with nervousness he didn’t recognize. He ran fingers through his hair and let out a deep sigh as he approached the front door. He knocked on the door and waited , a few moments went by and he rang the doorbell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone is trying to get to Johnny first

Sam had gone to Aisha’s house to hang out with her for a bit when she heard her phone chime at her for the 15th time . Aisha looked up at her and chuckled “ you may want to actually look at it now “ 

Sam picked up her phone and stared at it, panic flooded her veins as she read the message for a second time “ Where is your dad?” she wasn’t sure why he would send that message, she started to get a sinking feeling .

She quickly dialed his number and listened as he told her what had happened. WEll it was not the worst thing to have happened but this might not be a great thing either. She knew how her dad would quickly either shut down or get rather defensive towards Johnny .

“ ummm he is either at the dealership or at the Dojo, I know he goes there to relax after work. THe house is too quiet for him when he gets home since mom moved out “ she told him '' But I’ll text him and head home , and don't worry my dad is a great bullshitter when making a sale or cornered” she added. She heard Robby chuckle at that .

“ and my dad can call out a bullshitter” he mumbled into the phone as Sam connected the call. 

Sam looked over at her best friend then frowned “ I hate to cut this short but I have to go home , and possibly defuse something before my dad and your sensei kill each other” . she told her as she ran her hands through her hair . 

Aisha, slid off of her bed “ I’ll come with you. Sensei sometimes listens to me sort of . What happened did Robby say/ ...wait you don’t have to tell me if you don't want too . it's ok.” 

Sam reached for her keys and let out a sigh “ I am not 100 percent sure, but I think Robby let something slip about something my dad shared to his dad and now his dad is looking for mine”

Aisha listened and her eyes widened to huge saucers “ Ok then we better find them” she knew how her sensei could be “ I’ll try calling him” Sam nodded as the two girls headed towards the car to go to Sam’s house and cut one of the dads off.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Daniel, rubbed tiredly at his temples. He decided to go over the excel spreadsheet one more time then head over to the Dojo for an hour before going home . THe chirping of his cell finally getting his attention. He tiredly lifted up the phone and looked at the messages, he saw the one from Robby and instantly became more alert, he quickly hit the call button next .

“Hey Robby …..” he tried to slow the rambling teenager on the other side of the phone “ Wait kid , what happened ok but why is your dad freaking out ?” He listened as they had gotten into another argument and in the heat of the moment Robby let it slip that something had happened with Cobra kai long after the tournament with Johnny.

“ I am so sorry Mr.LaRusso. I didn't mean to say anything. Robby told him the guilt laced deeply in his voice . 

“ Look you didn't give him anything Robby , he is probably going to my house to confront me about it . I’ll take care of it okay. I’ll give him a call and talk to him . Okay ?” he heard Robby mumble out “ Okay " “ And listen Robby I'm not mad” Daniel added as he hung up the call.

Daniel opened his doorbell app and focused the one camera on the front door. There he was shifting foot to foot staring at the door to Daniel’s house. He watched a flustered, very animated Johnny Lawrence tap his doorbell and knock again on his door . He knew if he talked through his door , it would freak out Johnny and as much as he would like to scare the crap out of him and be able to hold it over his head, he also knew what a wired up Johnny was like so he decided to play it safe and sent Johnny a text instead.

He watched silently as Johnny read the message and then watched him walk back to his car and drive away. Hopefully he was heading over to the Dojo. Daniel then sent a quick text over to Robby and his daughter telling them he has de-fused Johnny for now but told them to go to the house to wait for him to come home so he could let them know what happened after he talked to Johnny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have left comments thank you so much, and thank you for sticking around to read this mess. <3 it means a lot to this writer's block riddled person


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel has a mini freak out while he is going to tell Johnny everything . Mean while Johnny patiently waits on the steps very short update I'm sorry .

The air was not as warm as it had been the last few nights so Daniel grabbed his hoodie and keys then headed over to the Dojo.   
As he pulled up he saw Johnny sitting on the small steps. Just sitting there waiting. Daniel turned off the ignition to the car and decided to sit there for a moment looking at Johnny and the house.   
He wasn’t sure how long he sat there before realizing he was having hard time breathing. 

Not here … he couldn’t tell Johnny here. He was already feeling the beginning of a panic attack with just the thought of telling Johnny about terry silver .Daniel, stared ahead trying to get his breathing under control while keeping his eyes focused on Johnny. Daniel lifted up and prayed that the other man had his phone on him. Daniel’s skin prickled as the attack continued, he held on to the urge to not vomit in his car, his vision was blurring and his heart continued to rabbit in his chest .He let out a short bitter laugh , it had been months since panic attack had held on to him. This one was hitting him hard than he wanted it too. Not that he could ever control it. Daniel dropped his phone, unable to focus enough to type anything. He shouldn’t be freaking out like this. 

It had happened 30 years ago.

Damn it he was in his 50’s for god sake. He took another shaky breath and looked up at Johnny, who still was sitting there but now cocked his head to the side probably wondering why Daniel hadn’t gotten out of the car yet. So Daniel did the only thing his body would allow him to do. He raised his hand and pressed down hard on the car horn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well He finally does it and tells Johnny, yes my words vomited all over this page . I'm so sorry .

The car horn made Johnny jump a little bit, even though if you asked him, he would deny it. Something was wrong, Johnny could feel it. He stood up dusted off his jeans and walked over to the driver’s side of the car. Johnny opened the door and noticed Daniel, shaking and his naturally tanned face was pale. 

Johnny knelt down and inched closer to the other man.“Larusso? You okay “he asked as he quickly scanned over Daniel. Johnny slowly put a hand on his arm and watched as he flinched. Johnny had to fight to not make a joke about flinching and getting Aisha, but he could see now was not the time. He tightened his grip on Daniel’s arm.

“Hey LaRusso I need you to breath with me okay?” All he got was a nod. Johnny inhaled and exhaled helping Daniel coming out of his attack a little bit at a time. Johnny knew that these attacks could take a lot of a person. Dutch would sometimes have them , now Dutch would never admit to having them and the guys never asked him about them , but Johnny had a feeling it was the reason why Dutch was the way he was.

“Thank you Johnny “Daniel’s voice brought him out of his own thought, he looked over to see a small smile. Johnny stood up quietly and closed the door then went to the other side of the car opened the passenger side door and climbed in. He didn’t look at Daniel; they just sat there for a few minutes in silence. 

Daniel took a deep breath and looked over at the other man, his attack subsided enough for him to explain.   
“Look Johnny, I’m sorry I made you come here to watch me have melted `down, I can’t do this here…. I can’t …” his breathing once again sped up. Johnny reached over and gently grabbed his arm.

“Hey it’s okay, I know where we can go, if you feel like you can drive “Johnny told him. Daniel closed his eyes and opened them again. “Yeah sure I’m okay just tell me where to go”   
Johnny smiled at him and gave him the location. 

Twenty minutes later Johnny had him pulling into a baseball field. They both walked quietly over to the bleachers. This was the same place he took the guys if they had something on their minds. They sat there on the cold metal of the bleachers for a few minutes before Johnny looked over at Daniel. 

“You know I use to make Dutch come here and talk to me when he was having a rough day. He said it didn’t make him feel like a girl when he was sharing his shit, thought it might help you but you are kind of girly “ 

This made Daniel chuckle at his former bully “thank you Johnny I really appreciate this and I suppose I should tell you what happened in ’85 “   
Johnny leaned back on the bleachers and listened as Daniel told his story of Kreese being dead, how he and Mr. Miyagi opened a small Bonsai shop called Myiagi’s lil trees. 

How he met a girl named Jessica. Johnny noticed how he smiled when he talked about them and then it happened as quickly as a rolling thunderstorm appearing out of nowhere. He noticed LaRusso tensing up, his hands started to shake , his voice hiccupped as he told Johnny how he was forced into the Tournament forced to train with Terry Silver because he felt betrayed by his second father. 

Tears tracked down his face as he looked at Johnny and told him how he hated who he had become, hated that he willingly embraced the fear once it had taken a hold of him during the tournament. Johnny reached over and grabbed one of his hands and Daniel let him. They sat once more in silence for a few minutes’ shoulders leaning against each other. Johnny stood up and led Daniel back to the car once again Daniel let him.


End file.
